If You Still Believe
by Difinity
Summary: On a stormy night, Seto finds Jou badly wounded on the streets. He decides to take care of him, but doesn't want anyone to know. Could Seto have anything to do with Jou's accident? DISCONTINUED.
1. I Had A Dream That I Could Fly

A/N: New ficcy alert!! *waves banner*

Seto: Oo;

  
WHEE~!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Chapter one: I Had A Dream That I Could Fly 

* * *

The cold rain pounded furiously against the cold pavement, each sound louder than the last. The street lamps glowed eerily amongst the haze of water pouring down on the city of Domino. Loud thunder clapped from the cloud filled sky, the angry sound roaring like a dragon that was awakened from its slumber. Cars drove by the nearly empty streets, splashing water everywhere the passed by. The dark night was loud and unforgiving to those who dared to try to surpass its cruelty. Stores were closed; people were sleeping.

A blonde boy ran alone in the treacherous night, tired and cold from braving through the storm. His clothes hung onto his frame, drenched and freezing as the bitter rain pelted and stung at his skin. He winced as he touched his abdomen, feeling the wound that would probably prove to be fatal. Did he really deserve this? Why had he gone?

"B-Be…'cause I'm…stupid," he panted, biting back a yelp of pain that had threatened to erupt from his mouth. He stared at his blood-stained hand as he coughed. It was getting harder to breathe without suffering any amount of pain. He scampered on, in search for help. Surely, anyone that would see a bleeding 16 year old boy would call out for help, right?

The thunder roared again, the rain accumulating even more. The brutal wind and rain were causing his resistance to plummet greatly. He passed several houses, the lights shut off in every single one. He groaned out in pain, his vision blurring as the world threatened to surrender to the inviting darkness that was overcoming him. The boy coughed again, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth.

He blinked hard, trying to rid himself of the burning tears that were stinging his amber colored eyes. Once again, the thunder clapped, startling him enough to have him yelp out slightly. The wind blew bitter, the storm growing worse in each passing second. He was soaked from head to toe, his white t-shirt now tainted crimson from the blood-loss he was suffering.

'I…I'm not gonna make it…' he thought. 'It-It hurts…'

The boy stopped and leaned against a brick wall, struggling to breathe. Each breath caused his chest to ache incredibly. He looked up at the sky, breathing hard, slowly sinking down to the ground. Water pooled all around him, his blood mixing with the clear water, tainting it crimson. The blonde boy winced and groaned, his head flopping to his side. His amber eyes were now lifeless and glazed over, the effects of the injury taking their serious toll.

He moaned out in pain, his breathing become short and labored.

'I…I'm gonna die…'

Thunder clapped.

'It's all over…'

The wind's speed increased.

'I never got to say goodbye to anyone…'

The world began to spin before his eyes.

'Someone…'

Everything began to fade into darkness.

'Help me…'

* * *

The ice cold rain pelted against the windows, each sound growing louder and heavier than its predecessor. The spacious room was dark and eerily quiet. The blinds were drawn open, enabling the inhabitant of the room to be able to gaze out at the treacherous storm. For a split second, the room was engulfed in a bright light as thunder flashed across the night sky. The room was silent, the sound of unsteady breathing barely audible. 

The entire house was silent.

Dark and ominous. 

The hallways were deserted and loomed with darkness. 

From deep inside the large mansion, an eerie melody played softly for an audience that was not present to listen to it.

Footsteps echoed faintly through hallways, each step clicking loudly, its echo bouncing from the walls and fading away into the air. The sounds grew louder and louder, approaching a door.

  
For a split second, a look of worry flashed through the figure's eyes. The person cloaked in darkness continued to make their way down the luminous hallway, passing by rare paintings and valuable vases. The person's eyes scanned the lonely area, making sure there were no intruders. Once again, the thunder roared angrily, never fazing the dark figure. It stopped at the entrance and opened the door softly.

The person stepped into the dark room, not bothering to turn on and source of light. It made its way to the bed, where a blonde boy lay, body now faintly soaked, his breathing coming out shuddered. He was covered by a navy blue satin blanket. His shirt had been removed, and white bandages were wrapped around his lower abdomen. The boy looked as if he were still in pain, his eyes shut tightly while he clutched at the blankets. 

The figure stood by the bed, watching the boy intently with focused eyes. The boy moaned as he turned, slightly opening his eyes, which were wet with tears. The figure's gaze, however, did not falter. The boy panted slightly, before falling back into the welcoming slumber that had claimed him. The person sat on the edge of the spacious bed, never saying a single word. Their eyes scanned over all the boy's facial features. The blonde boy's skin was cold and incredibly pale from being test by the storms brutal obstacles. His lips were ice blue, and by the looks of it, it didn't seem like the boy would make it passed the night. 

He moaned again, turning slightly, his breathing calming down into a slow but steady pattern. Images began to form in his mind; a blinding light flashed behind his closed eyelids. All at once, the boy felt soft, silken feathers lightly touch at his back, enclosing him in soft angelic wings. He began to sink deeper and deeper into the welcoming arms that were outstretched to him. A smile formed on his lips as he fell deeper and deeper. He felt as if he were slipping away from reality's grasp, all the pain instantly leaving him as he finally fell as deep as he could go.

The dark figure sat gazing at the boy with half closed eyes. The blonde boy's breathing became slow and soft, his tight hold on the blankets now loosening. The deep thunder clapped once more, the rain now pouring heavily against the large mansion. Each pelt against the window caused the dark figure to blink heavily.

The boy's chest was slightly stained with dried blood, his strong arms adorned with gashes and cuts that had been cleaned and dressed properly to prevent any type of infection. His blue jacket was laid on a chair, the piece of clothing still soaking wet, each drip of water hitting the same spot on the midnight blue carpet. The only sounds were that of the loud rain mingling with the strong wind, and the occasional clap of thunder that broke out in large bolts that flashed and broke through the heavily clouded sky.

A thought entered the figure's mind.

'…Should I…'

The thought paused.

'…tell anyone…?'

The figure continued to watch the blonde boy sleep, knowing that there was more harm than what was showing on the surface.

'What am I going to do?'

Seto Kaiba placed a hand on Jounouchi Katsuya's forehead, feeling the immense heat radiate from the stabbed teenager.

Seto's eyes watched Jounouchi carefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^_^


	2. I Can Feel Each Moment As Time Goes By

*blinks* WOW! 26 reviews already!? Arigatou, minna-san! *hands Seto plushies*

Seto: OI! Why are you re-creating me in a weird stuffed form!?

So that our luvly reviews can huggle you all the time! *glomps Seto*

Seto: What about you!?

I have YOU, mister! XD

Seto: T__T

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Chapter two: I Can Feel Each Moment As Time Goes By

* * *

Dawn's golden light broke through the thick clouds as the sun rose the next morning. Faint raindrops that had clung to the rooftop dripped down to the mossy grass below. Bird's faint chirping echoed lightly on the air softly, the wet morning quiet and empty. Jou moaned out in pain, his wound still fresh and terribly sore. At once, the blonde boy's eyes flew open, now suddenly aware of his surroundings. His eyes widened as he took in the grandeur of the spacious room. The deep blue blinds were drawn open, and he was utterly alone.

He stared hard at the drapes. The color…they looked so familiar…

Jou sat up quickly, only to yelp out as a surge of pain circulated throughout his lower abdomen. He tenderly touched at the bruised area, trying to recall the events of the previous night. Suddenly, Jou sneezed.

'Funny' he thought. 'I was feeling just fine right now…but…' For a split second, his vision twisted and became disoriented. Jou clutched his head as he lay back down, his head throbbing in pain. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Deciding it was best to try to sleep it off, he relaxed as sleep came to claim him.

As he fell asleep, the door of his room opened softly, revealing Seto who quietly stepped into the room. He shut it carefully and stood beside it, staring at the now sleeping blonde. Jou's face was filled with pain, but seemed to be resting none the less. Seto's brows furred together momentarily as he thought about his current predicament.

'It's my fault…I can't take him to the hospital…If they were to start to investigate…'

He stopped as his blood ran cold. 

'It wasn't supposed to be him…'

Glancing at his watch, Seto realized it was time he left for school. Mokuba had already been taken to school by his chauffer. Seto bit hit bottom lip momentarily as he stared hard at Jou. The blonde still had no idea who had saved him the previous night, and Seto had no intention of letting him know that instant. Jou would find out later on after Seto got home from school.

'Yes, it's best that way.' Seto thought. After glancing at the boy one last time, Seto quietly exited the room. 

* * *

Amongst the wild crowd, Mutou Yuugi glanced up worriedly at his friends Honda, Anzu and Ryou. Anzu looked around with anxious eyes, her brows knitted together in worry.

'Jounouchi' she thought. 'Where are you?'

Upon seeing the worried look on Anzu's face, Honda took her hand in his and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. She smiled lightly at him, which he mirrored. Yuugi, though, continued to look through the crowd for the blonde boy.

//Aibou?// Yami asked the worried boy through their mind link. //What's wrong?// 

/Jou wasn't home last night, and he isn't here at school today either./ Yuugi responded sadly. The darker half of the two sensed the young one's apprehension and replied in a soothing voice.

//Don't worry, aibou. I'm sure Jou is just fine.// Yami grinned as he felt Yuugi smile.

'For the life of Yuugi, you'd better be okay Jou.' Yami thought privately.

The group continued to walk through the crowded halls of Domino High, no one noticing Seto eyeing them from his own little corner. The CEO noticed the worried looks on their faces, but didn't feel any pity. If they were ever to find out about what had happened…if they were to find out the truth…

"…" Seto was silent.

The sharp sound of the bell broke through Seto's thoughts, signaling that it was time to go to class. The lone CEO of Kaiba Corporation walked down the halls with a cold and deaf ear to the world, relying on his own instincts. 

Upon arriving to class, Seto sat down and mainly tuned out the teacher, who was giving a horridly tedious mathematical lesson. Seto rolled his eyes, hardly daring to believe that _this_ is what he had to put up with everyday.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Kaiba?" Sensei Izumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Being too smart for his own good, Seto smirked at the sensei.

"As a matter of fact, you are," he responded coolly, earning a few snickers from fellow students. The sensei's eyes widened, but soon narrowed, knowing he was defeated.

After all, Seto Kaiba was the top student in the school, and not to mention the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation at the tender age of 16. The entire school staff admired him for his ability to maintain his school work way above average, manage a huge world-famous corporation, and still raise a little brother without anyone's help. Yet some of them couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man, who's carefree days were ripped away from him, and replaced by a world of responsibilities and the obligation of maintaining his own sanity. Seto never seemed to have anything beyond his reach, and he was completely in control of his life. Yet, was that what he really wanted?

Pity was the last thing Seto wanted from _anyone_. His cold blue glare seemed to challenge anyone, no matter how strong they believed they were. 

Yet there were some things that were out of his control.

* * * 

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked, his cute voice perked with worry. Seto rubbed his temples as if trying to fight off a headache. The short raven haired boy looked up at his older brother, young curious eyes scanning the tall brunette. Seto sighed as he waved his hand, eyes still shut.

"Nandemonai*," he answered softly. Mokuba blinked.

"Ne, Nii-sama, why were you out so late last night? And why were you in the guest room the whole time?" he asked. Seto's eyes flew open. The night before, he believed that Mokuba was sound asleep by the time he had brought in Jou into the mansion. How did Mokuba notice? Had he been spying? Or was the small child merely worried for his brother's safety? Whichever the case, Mokuba had seen Seto the previous night and that's all that really mattered right now.

Seto shook his head. "No reason. And I…just needed somewhere to think. Sometimes I forget how big that mansion is," he commented, earning a bright smile from his little brother. Thankfully, Mokuba dropped the subject. The two sat in Seto's office on the top floor of Kaiba Corporation. The CEO stood up, sighing tiredly as he shut his laptop. Deciding enough work was done for the day, he escorted Mokuba out of the room. The two Kaiba brothers traveled down to the basement level, where the driver was waiting for them. The stepped into the luxurious car and soon they were on their way back to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Nii-sama, I think you should take a break," Mokuba commented seriously. "You're working too hard." Seto looked at his little brother with a rare kindness in his usually cold azure blue eyes. He smiled softly at the smaller Kaiba, appreciating how wonderfully kind Mokuba had grown up to be. The last thing Seto wanted was his little brother to end up like him; shutting the world away from him because of his obligation to maintain things within his reach.

"I appreciate your concern, Mokuba," Seto responded softly. "But really. I'm fine. Just…don't worry about me so much. It's not good for you."

Mokuba glanced up at his brother with a sad look glittering in his eyes.

"But…it isn't good for you either…," he whispered.

Seto didn't hear him.

* * *

As the fog of sleep slowly crept away, Jou's mind slowly began to re-focus.

'Where…'

He paused, sleep still dwelling within the depths of his throbbing mind.

'Am I?'

The blonde boy sat up, hissing bitterly as the sharp pain came back again. He moaned out, breathing deeply to help ease the pain. Jou clutched at the bed covers, all at once just wanting to be back home, even if it was with his father. Whatever happened to him the previous night was now a blur mixed in with unbearable pain. His cheeks and the area between his eyes was bright red, a throbbing thump roaring loudly in his head.

Jou lay back down, shutting his eyes, panting. His body began to shiver, and he felt cold.

'I-It's so c-cold…' he thought. Jou clutched at the blankets, wrapping them around him tightly.

Because of the pounding in his head, Jou didn't notice the door of his room open. Seto stepped in quietly, but soon a gleam of worry flashed quickly through his azure blue eyes. He stepped forward, kneeling beside the bed, now being eye level with Jou. Seto looked at the shivering boy, his eyes quickly inspecting him.

"He's sick," Seto murmured. "Really sick."

Jou stopped shivering as he opened his eyes, which were now glazed over with pain. He scanned the area, seeing a blurred figure beside him. The only clear image he could make out was a pair of azure blue eyes staring intently at him, worry evident in the depth. The first thought that came to his mind was what he whispered out loud for the first time since he arrived.

"…Kaiba…?"

* * * 

That's it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^_^

Translations:

Nandemonai = Nothing


	3. We'd Never Be Too Far Away

I LOVE YOU ALL~!! *hugs*

Seto: Oh get over it.

I love you too! *glomps Seto*

Seto: I should've kept my big mouth shut 

Yes you should have

Seto: ¬.¬

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Chapter three: We'd Never Be Too Far Away

* * *

"…Kaiba…?" Jou whispered, the blurred image in front of him clearing up. Jou gazed deep into Seto's azure blue eyes, the intensity from the blue orbs shinning bright like a dragon's fire. The blonde boy coughed roughly, a deep scratchy sound resounding from within his throat. Seto winced at the bitter sound, knowing that Jou was definitely sick. Without thinking twice, Seto reached out and gently brushed away the bangs from Jou's burning forehead.

Jou looked clearly at Seto, his expression one of confusion and bewilderment. 

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked. 

"Wha-What am I doing here?" Jou answered Seto with a question of his own. The brunette looked away, slightly speechless. His gaze, however, returned to the boy on the bed as he heard him moan out in pain. Seto watched as Jou clutched at the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. "What's…wrong with me?" Jou whimpered out in pain. Seto stood up, his gaze never leaving Jou's pain filled face.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he ordered. Jou didn't need to be reminded. 

His throbbed painfully as violent shivers racked his body. His teeth chattered, but his whole body felt as if it were on fire. The world spun around him, in never ending circles. A flash of light blinded him temporarily. All reality began to slip away from him, and he felt as if he were falling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss from where he could never escape. From within the darkness, he saw azure blue eyes gazing at him, an intense fire burning deep within them. The loud roar of a dragon echoed around him, causing his entire world to shatter and break like delicate glass, each glittering piece falling and shattering endlessly on the ground.

Seto entered the room and saw Jou lying on the ground, unconscious. 

'How did he get up!?' he thought wildly. The blonde boy looked horrible; his hair was tangled and wildly spun around. His face was ghostly pale and his face was bathed with a mixture of sweat and tears. His cheeks, though, were flushed red, a sure sign of a high fever. Seto had a damp handkerchief in his hand, but gently set it on the counter beside Jou's bed. He crouched down and lifted Jou, placing him on the plush bed. Once the blonde boy was settled in the blankets, Seto reached over and placed the damp handkerchief on Jou's forehead. Jou moaned out loudly, turning around and burying his face into the plush pillows that rested on the luxurious bed.

Seto studied the boy on the bed, his eyes slightly panicked. What in the world was wrong with Jou? Maybe it was just a bad cold that he had caught while outside the night Seto found him. But it seemed so much worse…

Seto stared at the sky, a rare afternoon that he wasn't cooped up high in the offices of Kaiba Corporation. He had only gone to pick up a few contracts that were faxed to him, but Seto had decided to put them aside for the moment. The bright sun was glowing like fire, it's colors all too much for Seto's eyes, which had been accustomed to the night sky. 

* * *

Yuugi stared down at his homework, his attention clearly divided. The problems on his paper didn't seem to make any sense. His thoughts were drifting off to Jou once again, as it had done various times during the course of the school day. Yuugi sighed, shutting his eyes. At once, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, hugging him close to a strong chest. 

"Please don't worry so much," Yami said. "I'm sure Jou is just fine." Yuugi opened his eyes and stared up at his darker half with worried eyes. Yami hugged Yuugi tighter to him, giving the small boy a reassuring squeeze. Yami then gently kissed the top of his aibou's head, trying to sooth the small boy's fears away. He held Yuugi in his arms lovingly, watching the small boy relax in his arms.

"I know," Yuugi responded. "But I can't help it. He's my best friend." Yami titled Yuugi's face so that the small boy was staring into his ruby-red eyes. The darker of the two leaned in and brushed his lips softly over the other's in a reassuring kiss. Yami pulled away, his eyes soft and warm; a look that only Yuugi ever got to see. Yuugi's small face flushed red as he leaned into his darker half again, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy's waist, resting his head softly against Yami's abdomen. Yami stroked Yuugi's tri-colored hair softly, watching his small light breathe softly against him. 

"Jou will come back, right Yami?" Yuugi asked his darker half. The room was lit by the brilliant colors of the sunrise, the blinding and seemingly surreal colors brushing against each other lightly. The amethyst eyed boy sat patiently, awaiting Yami's reassuring reply.

He received none.

* * *

Seto looked out the window, sitting silently in Jou's room. The blonde boy was sound asleep, and Seto had no intention of leaving him anytime soon. He shut his eyes. As soon as the dumb mutt was well, he would let him go home and forget about the whole thing. Yet a part of him hesitated to do so. Why? The uncertainty of everything; and the lying weasel that might spill the beans in order to can Seto completely. No. That man would have to be wiped out off the face of the planet. 

Seto sighed angrily. He hated hiring a private hit-man to wipe out anyone that got onto his bad side. Yet this one was exceedingly stupid. How could he have possibly attacked the wrong person!? Seto have given him an exact photograph of the original target, and instead the idiot ended up getting Jou!? Seto pounded his fist against the table, furious with the idiot, and himself. Taking care of Jou was now a distraction; a distraction Seto did _not_ need. The dumb mutt shouldn't have gone out and nearly gotten himself killed. And now, to make things worse, it seems as if the boy was suffering from a severe cold. Yet something told Seto is was much worse than that.

Seto stood up and left Jou's room, needing to occupy himself with something other than watching Jou whimper out in pain. He traveled upstairs and down a long hall before arriving in his room. He opened the door and stepped into the master bedroom of the luxurious Kaiba Mansion. Seto walked over and flopped on his bed, shutting his eyes momentarily. He had set his work aside for that one day, and decided it was best to perhaps catch up on his sleep. Being the CEO of Kaiba Corporation meant sleepless nights and dreamless days. Not bothering to even change into something else, Seto crept underneath the sheets, sighing tiredly as the smooth cushions comforted and supported his aching muscles. Seto shifted slightly, sighing as he shut his azure blue eyes.

* * *

Mokuba stood outside his brother's room, contemplating whether or not he should bother Seto. Curiosity got the best of him, and he had seen Jou inside the guest room. Now, Mokuba wanted to know why. Why was Seto bothering to help someone he claimed to hate so much? Sure, Seto hated a lot of people; especially Yuugi. But Jou was right up there with the tri-colored haired boy. Yet there he was; Jounouchi Katsuya, lying in the guest room of the infamous Kaiba Mansion. The questions swirled in Mokuba's tiny mind, his natural curiosity burning within him. Yet something stopped him; the quietness of Seto's room was something that was hardly ever there. Seto would usually be scowling to himself as he decoded, programmed, and installed new software programs into his hard drive, getting ready for another endless night at the office. Silence. 

Mokuba opened the door a bit, just enough to be able to peek inside his brother's room. His eyes widened as he saw Seto, lying in bed, sound asleep. It was surprising to see his brother sleeping soundly, instead of working on various papers and such as he had always done before. Maybe now all the work and stress was catching up to him. Whatever the reason, Mokuba was glad to see his brother resting once in a while, instead of acting like some robot that never ate, slept, or interacted with human life. The small raven haired boy smiled faintly as he whispered a small goodnight to his brother before closing the door softly.

He walked downstairs and back into Jou's room, checking up on the blonde haired boy. Sound asleep. Mokuba stared, his eyes never leaving Jou's face. A thought founds its way into his mind.

'What if…?' he thought, but soon tossed the idea aside.

Yet the thought still lingered in Mokuba's curious little mind. Was it possible? No. For goodness sake's it was Jou! Jou! The one person Seto hated almost as much as Yuugi! Still, there was some doubt in Mokuba's mind. But then again…

Crazier things have happened.

* * * 

End of chapter 3. Gomen for the late update ^^;; plz r/r~!


	4. You Would Always Be Here, I Heard You Sa...

Arigatou for all the lovely reviews! *glomps Seto for fun*

Seto: -.-;

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Chapter Four: You Would Always Be Here, I Heard You Say

* * *

Seto's eyes opened with a start, realizing that he had unintentionally fallen asleep for such a long period of time. The CEO groaned out as he noticed that night had already settled in, and it was possibly a waste to barely start his work. He growled slightly, anger bubbling in his insides. For a moment, he forgot why he had decided to put his work aside for the day, until the thought hit him once again.

Jounouchi.

Yawning slightly, Seto sat up and climbed off of his rarely used bed. A very small twinge of regret pricked at Seto's heart. That's the way everything was; everything that other teenagers took for granted were a rare asset to Seto. A loving home, wonderful friends, happiness; freedom. Yet he was confined to the impetuous doors of Kaiba Corporation and his home. His whole life was one single, never ending cycle.

Work.

School.

Work.

Home.

Work.

And then the cycle continued for another day.

Shrugging of these melancholy thoughts, Seto walked out of his room and down the hall to check on Jou. The house was eerily quiet, and Seto figured that perhaps Mokuba had gone to bed already. Upon arriving at Jou's room, Seto quietly opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He glanced over to Jou, who sat by the windowsill, his head gently resting against the glass. 

Seto noticed it had stopped raining for once.

Upon closer inspection, Seto could see Jou's tender features highlighted by the moon's light. Jou's eyes were shut, revealing his long eyelashes which decorated his face in an innocent manner. His thin arms were curled around his knees which were brought up to his chest. His slender hands were clasped around the other, keeping him in that position. Jou's breathing seemed to have calmed down lightly. For a moment, Seto thought about leaving him like that, but then figured that the blonde needed some proper sleep to recover from his wounds, and hopefully get rid of that nasty cold.

Slowly, Seto approached the sleeping boy. Once he did, he stopped, trying to figure out how to get Jou back into his bed. A thought floated in Seto's head, which resulted in his cheeks becoming unusually warm. Yet that was the only way to go. 

Tenderly reaching out, Seto tucked one of his arms around Jou's back, and the other underneath his legs. After balancing the boy in his arms, Seto ever so slowly walked back to the plush bed. He felt Jou stir lightly in his arms, hearing the blonde boy mumble something softly in his sleep. Standing beside the bed, Seto looked at Jou who lay sleeping securely in his arms. Horrible regret washed over Seto's usually cold features. Jou looked so innocent, and it didn't seem fair that something so horrible had happened to him in the first place. Seto stood there for a moment, before bending down slightly and carefully setting Jou down on the mattress.

Jou's amber colored eyes opened weakly, slowly taking in sight of Seto gently tucking him into the bed securely and safely. Gradually, his eyes widened slightly, a gentle blush spreading across his cheeks and the area between his eyes. Never before had he ever seen Seto act so gentle and kind; especially to someone he continuously called a "make inu". 

Not that he was complaining, of course…

Seto blinked for a moment, feeling someone watching him. He turned his attention only to gaze deeply into Jou's curious and slightly flustered gaze. Their eyes locked onto one another's for a moment, neither boy saying anything, or daring to make any move at all. Jou's gaze softened, that of which didn't escape Seto's careful gaze.

"A-Are you feeling alright?" For the first time, Seto stuttered. Jou nodded, his blush still glowing softly on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," he spoke softly. Seto nodded and pulled away from the bed, heading towards to the door. Jou looked at Seto thoughtfully for a moment.

"Kaiba," he called out. Seto turned around.

"Yes?"

Jou smiled, and Seto could swear he saw shyness glimmering in the blonde boy's eyes.

"…Oyasumi," Jou said timidly.

Seto's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Yuugi sighed as the bell rang loudly throughout the school. From the corner of his eye, he saw Anzu poke Honda in the side, waking the brunette up. He smiled sheepishly and Anzu placed her hands on her hips, frowning, yet her eyes shone happily. He felt a small tug at his sleeve and turned to face Ryou who was smiling kindly at his friend. Yuugi mirrored the smile and stood up, gathering his books and heading out the door with his friends. Once they were all outside the door, Anzu looked thoughtfully at the row of lockers, her usually bright blue eyes growing despondent. Her gaze stopped at Jou's locker.

Yuugi followed her gaze and then frowned, feeling suddenly tired and melancholy. Upon seeing Yuugi's sudden sadness, Ryou placed his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and gave him a wan smile.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said, knowing what Yuugi had been thinking about. Yuugi smiled wanly, hoping to get rid of the cold feeling that had so suddenly crept into his heart. Quite suddenly, however, he felt a warm, reassuring feeling; at once, he knew Yami must've picked up on his feelings and was now trying to comfort him in any way possible. Those were one of the many things he loved about his yami. The constant love that he gave to him was a truly wonderful gift. He felt the warm feeling grow warmer, and realized that Yami had once told him he hated seeing him upset.

//Aibou…// he heard Yami speak to him softly.

/I-I'm fine, Yami/ Yuugi reassured him. He heard Yami pause for a moment.

//I love you.//

Unexpected tears quickly formed in Yuugi's amethyst eyes. He gazed down at the puzzle and held it gently in his hands, before tenderly kissing the golden surface.

/I love you, too…/

* * *

As much as Seto hated to admit it, his attention was clearly divided. He couldn't concentrate, knowing that Jou was lying in a room in the Kaiba Mansion, undoubtedly whimpering in pain from time to time or sleeping endlessly until the pain was droned away by fatigue. It then occurred to him that Jou hadn't eaten anything since he had arrived. Seto made a quick note of that in his mind. Working seemed utterly useless, and he found his attention become more absorbed in Jou with each passing day. There wasn't an hour that went by without Seto thinking of the blonde boy for a least a minute. His pain filled whimpers and the sheer helplessness was something Seto had never expected to see from Jou.

Then again, he never expected to feel so drawn to the blonde boy before. Some things just happened when a person least expected it. The last thing Seto wanted was for him to become attached to Jou in the worst way…

That of course which would be falling in love with him.

Seto chuckled darkly. "Hn, fall in love? With _him_? Ridiculous," he muttered underneath his breath. His work sprawled out before him, the endless codes, contracts, agreements and settlements nearly overwhelming the 16 year old boy. Seto's azure blue eyes darkened slightly as he continued to work vigorously on his work. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his age. 16...only 16 years old…

The young CEO recalled the looks of sympathy he secretly received from his employees, most of them much older than himself. The men and women that worked for Kaiba Corporation pitied the young teenager. His life was so full of responsibilities and obligations; things he couldn't escape from. Seto's once loving heart grew cold and merciless; unforgiving and cruel. Only Mokuba could unmask him for a moment, and allow the kind boy Seto used to be to come out and see the sunlight for a moment. Melancholy thoughts threatened to overthrow Seto's train of thought. The young CEO shook his head, tearing his mind from the intense longing of feeling sorry for himself. 

The last thing he wanted was pity from _himself._

Seto's eyes darkened as he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere just thinking about the blonde boy. After all, Kaiba Corporation was more than stable enough to go without him for a few days. He needed the break anyway. With a resentful sigh, Seto saved his work and shut off his laptop. The young man gathered his papers and stood up, taking his silver briefcase. His stony expression made sure than no one stepped in his way while he headed down the building, where a limo was waiting for him. Seto gracefully stepped inside.

"Kaiba Mansion," he ordered.

"I received a call from Mokuba-sama; He requests to be picked up from a friend's house," the driver informed his boss. Seto stared out the window.

"So be it," he muttered. The long limousine rumbled to life and headed west towards a friendly, quiet neighborhood. Seto paid no attention to the surroundings and breathed quietly. The young CEO suppressed a yawn and blinked heavily, all at once feeling very tired. He was pulled out of his dazed thoughts when he heard the door open and a perky Mokuba hop inside.

"Nii-sama!" He chirped, reaching forward and hugging his older brother. A warm smile appeared on Seto's face as he tenderly returned the small gesture of love. The small boy pulled away and looked at his brother with a thoughtful look on his face. He cocked his head to the side. "Nii-sama, you look tired. I think you should go to bed once we get home."

As hard as he could, Seto couldn't hold back another yawn that he had tried to suppress. "I'm fine Mokuba," he reassured the small boy. "Please don't worry about me." Mokuba frowned, but leaned to the side and rested his head against Seto's arm.

"I'm your brother; I'm _supposed_ to worry about you," Mokuba sighed. Seto smoothed out the young boy's hair, a rare kindness glowing in his eyes. He hated it when Mokuba would worry so much about him. Once, he had caught the raven-haired boy crying in Seto's room, hugging the CEO's pillow. Seto had rushed over and gathered the small boy in his arms, obviously alarmed and frightened. Mokuba had confided in his brother that it seemed as if Kaiba Corporation was going to destroy his brother, leaving him all alone in the world. Because of that, Seto had taken some personal days off more often and had spent more time with his brother.

One of Seto's greatest fears was for him to suddenly pass away, leaving Mokuba alone to run Kaiba Corporation. The small boy was too innocent to have to carry on the company's legacy. For that, Seto intended to run the company for as long as he could; to prolong the time when Mokuba would have to become the droned monster that the company's responsibilities had created from the once gentle boy Seto had been. Seto sighed as the arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. He and Mokuba stepped out of the vehicle and walked the long pathway to the mansion door. Seto pulled out his key and unlocked the elegant lock and opened the door for his brother to step in. He followed the young boy, automatically heading upstairs to his study.

Once he arrived the in the quiet and spacious room, he set his briefcase down. The room was dark and cold, much like it's owner. Seto's blue eyes wandered towards the door as he heard a soft knock. Believing it was Mokuba, Seto smiled lightly but didn't answer it. But the person behind the door continued to knock softly.

"Mokuba, what do you want?" he asked. Silence. The person knocked again. Slightly annoyed, Seto strode over to the door and opened it lightly. "Mokuba, wha-" 

The CEO was interrupted as Jou passed out and fell into his arms.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. I Never Thought Thought That This Would ...

Hee, sorry for the late update, minna-san! But my compy broke down a while ago and then it took me a while to be able to get back into everything. ^^;;;

Seto: What's your excuse for every other late update, then?

¬.¬ Oh shut up.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Chapter Five: I Never Thought; Thought That This Would Be Our Last Goodbye

* * *

The blonde boy fell hard as Seto caught him in his arms. A genuine feeling of surprise washed over the brunette as he felt Jou in his grasp. He was lighter than Seto would've ever imagined and seemed more delicate; more…fragile. Seto held Jou in his arms and tried to steady the boy in his grasp. With a small grunt, Seto lifted Jou off of the ground and carried him over to a bed that was beside the desk. Whenever couldn't manage to go to his room, he just retired in his office for the night. It came in handy, but in Mokuba's mind, it wasn't necessary. Seto set the boy down on the bed and gazed at him with a cold gaze. What was he doing walking around the mansion anyway? And in his condition, he shouldn't leave his room at all!

Jou weakly opened his eyes as he stirred lightly on the mattress. His eyes were glazed over and his face was flushed red with fever. "Wha…What am I…," he trailed softly, struggling to speak. "Doing in here…?" Seto's gaze hardened at Jou's question. How should he know what the blond mutt was doing wandering around the mansion when he was deathly ill? The CEO silently fumed with anger, but tried not to show it to Jou. But it didn't seem as if he was being very subtle about it. 

"You're," Jou breathed. "…angry, aren't you?" Seto looked away, but he could sense anger rising in Jou's voice as well. "Well, then," Jou said, staggering upright on the bed. "I don't need your damn help. I…never even asked for it!" The blond boy stood and pushed his way passed the surprised CEO. He opened the door and glared back at Seto before staggering out of the room and slamming the door. Seto stood there, dumbfounded. He rushed out of the door and saw that Jou was making his way down the staircase. That idiot! He should know better than to be walking around when he obviously wasn't well!

"Jounouchi!" Seto yelled out to him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Still, he didn't respond, nor did he come back. "Jounouchi!" With a loud crack, Seto heard lighting rip across the sky. From downstairs, he could hear the front door open and remain ajar as the rain quickly accumulated. Bewilderment shot through the brunette as he stalked down to the lower floor of the Kaiba Mansion.

'Bakayaro,' he growled in his mind. 'He's going to get himself killed if he goes out in his condition!'

__

'Since when do you care about what he does?' A voice echoed in his mind. _'I thought you hated him. Do you hate him still? Or has that hate evolved into an emotion you swore you would never feel for anyone other than Mokuba…?'_

Seto froze with shock; disgusted that he would even think of such a feeling for Jounouchi.

'Oh come now,' the voice chided again. _'You _are_ attracted to him, aren't you?' _Seto shook his head furiously, wanting to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts. He ran down the stairs, and out the door into the furious storm. The rain poured and poured, making it almost impossible to see anything clearly amidst the water. Seto's hair became matted on his hair, and his shirt was soaked. He walked off the property line and stared onto the street, looking for Jou. He couldn't find him, and although the rain stung at his skin whenever it hit, Seto continued down the street to find the blond boy. 

'Right now, he's my responsibility. If something happens to that mutt, I'm going to be held accountable if anyone knew he was with me this whole time,' Seto thought darkly.

__

'Ne, ne, but you care about what happens to him, don't you?' That annoying voice in his head spoke again. _'You seem so possessive over him…'_

'I _do not'_

'What? Can't the CEO of Kaiba Corporation have a crush on someone once in a while?' It asked. Seto shook his head, and was about to turn back when he heard a loud thump and a strangled cry. He followed its echo and found Jou on the ground, his back leaning against a brick wall. The blond boy looked up with forlorn eyes, gazing deeply at his adversary's face. He expected to be attacked by some clever insult, or to be spat upon with pure hatred. Yet the harsh words never came. Instead, he saw a small shred of warmth, and sympathy in the CEO's eyes. Seto towered over the blond boy, his shadow covering him completely as the rain poured down. Far off into the sky, the clouds parted, revealing a sharp streak of moonlight. The light poured down and illuminated the area, making it seem so utterly surreal.

Jou looked away, despite the beautiful and rare sight. Seto, however, held his breath as he saw at how the moonlight reflected Jou's intricate features. Long, thick eyelashes and large, soulful honey colored eyes. His golden hair and his lily colored skin. Such beauty captured in a single person. So lovely and delicate…fragile and vulnerable.

"Get up," Seto ordered. Jou shook his head and shut his eyes.

"No." The blond continued to look away, but suddenly felt a strong pair of arms gather him. Jou cried out in surprise and blushed furiously when he felt Seto's immediate warmth. It was so amazing that despite the brutally cold wind and rain, the CEO was still so warm. Jou stared into Seto's azure blue eyes, his breath stopping dead it its tracks. He could feel Seto's breath on his lips, and a single wrong move would result in a kiss…Jou once again blushed brightly and instead wrapped his arms around Seto for better balance in his arms. The taller of the two walked silently back to the mansion, where he carried the blond back to his room.

Seto placed his guest on the bed and sat beside him, staring. Jou flushed as he looked away, pulling the blanket slightly. He mumbled his thanks but Seto would not leave. His eyes studied the creature on the bed, taking in every single feature. Seto didn't know why he suddenly became so interested in the boy, or why he loved to stare at his delicate features. For a moment, Seto had a very strong desire to gather him in his arms, and hold him tightly, protecting him from the cold, the hurt and anything negative that might head in the angel's path.

…Angel?

Since when had the 'mutt' evolved into a heavenly being? Seto felt eyes on him, and realized that Jou was staring back with a look of curiosity. A warm, tender look slowly washed over the curiosity and a small blush spread across Jou's cheeks. Without warning, Jou sat up and continued to gaze into Seto's eyes, not saying a word. Seto raised an eyebrow at which Jou smiled. It seemed as if time was in slow motion as Jou leaned in and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. He held on tightly, and shut his eyes, hoping that the CEO would shove him away in surprise. Seto's eyes widened as he felt Jou's arms around him. What was the meaning of this? What was he doing!?

But despite all the questions, the brunette couldn't deny that it felt very nice. Comforting in fact but of course he'd never let Jou know about that. Seto's breath caught in his throat as he felt moisture land on his shoulders. Immediately, he knew Jou was crying. He could fell the other boy's body tremble and shudder from time to time, holding in the sobs that so desperately wanted to escape. Without thinking twice, and relying on what his heart told him to do, Seto cautiously wrapped his arms around Jou as well, holding onto him tightly and securely; almost in a very possessive manner.

The two remained that way, silent as they listened to the rain pouring down onto the mansion. Thunder clapped and roared and at that, Jou tightened his grip. Seto smirked, taking that as a hint that the blond was afraid of lightening. In that moment, he heard the boy in his arms whisper something softly. He could feel Jou's breath on his shoulder, and knew he had said something.

"What?" Seto asked. He waited a moment as sat very still, waiting for Jou to repeat his statement.

"A…" Jou whispered. "A-Arigatou…" The blond pulled back, and studied his savior's face. Cautiously, he leaned in, and placed a long and tender kiss on Seto's cheek. The CEO's eyes widened as he felt Jou's lips pressed against his flesh, his face blushing bright red at the contact. Once Jou pulled away, Seto was almost sorry he did. Jou smiled at him, and cupped Seto's right cheek.

Tears glistened in Jou's honey colored eyes. "I…I…," he stuttered. "I can't believe you'd do all of this for me, K-Kaiba…" He leaned in and hugged Seto again.

"Jou, what are you trying to say…?" Seto said softly, confused.

Jou sniffed and smiled, but didn't respond.

* * *

*sighs* PLZ DON'T KILL ME!! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!! *cries, then dies*

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. I Still Can Dream

A/N: Ack, gomen, gomen for the late update minna-san. But writer's block is a b*tch, as many of you might know, but I'll be fine now ^^; I hope.

Kaiba: *snorts* Yeah right. If you hadn't been playing Final Fantasy XI so much then _maybe_ it wouldn't have taken you so long to type this ¬.¬

*sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? If I do, then please get your eyes examined ^_^ 

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and some yaoi! That means boy/boy action! *fan girls squeal* ^^;

Pairings: Kaiba/Jou, Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * * 

Chapter Six: I Still Can Dream 

* * *

For once it wasn't raining and the sun was barely peaking up through the horizon. Dawn's pink fingers had streaked the sky, creating a collage of brilliant morning colors to be spread throughout the clouds. Water still pooled in several areas and the concrete was still stained with moisture. The grass sparkled with remaining rain water as the sun came up and spread it's light over the ground. But the air was freezing; almost enough to make it seem as if a thousand needles were piercing at one's flesh. Few birds chirped that morning while many still slept in. Those who worked on the weekends were waking up to get to work while the rest remained in a state of deep slumber. Despite the cold, the morning was breathtakingly beautiful. 

And deep within the Kaiba Mansion, Jounouchi couldn't sleep. 

Somehow, the events that had transpired the previous night had kept him awake. But to Jounouchi it seemed that it was more than the surprise of having Kaiba Seto run out into such a malignant storm. It was the fact that Kaiba hadn't pulled away in surprise when Jounouchi embraced him. When he had leaned in and kissed his cheek. Jounouchi still didn't know why he had done such a thing but realized that he wasn't feeling the same way towards Kaiba anymore. In these few days, the Kaiba he knew, the one that always threw astringent remarks at him, had disappeared. He was replaced with another Kaiba; one who was more cordial, more compassionate towards Jounouchi's feelings.

Jounouchi blushed, remembering the look on Kaiba's face when he had found him sitting down in the rain the night before. The blond duelist had never expected for his most hated rival to come out and save him. The Kaiba that Jounouchi knew would never have done that. But this Kaiba…his action to save him seemed so altruistic. Jounouchi shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking such things about someone he hated so much. Yet somehow, his heart was telling him that he _didn't _hate Kaiba so much anymore. Of course he felt gratitude towards the blue eyed boy, but there was another feeling that was nagging at his mind. The blond boy blushed again as he shut his eyes and imagined Kaiba's face.

The deep, royal blue eyes that seemed so cold when facing the world but softened substantially whenever he faced his adorable little brother. And now it seemed as if they softened whenever Jounouchi was their target. Kaiba's skin was light, almost ghostly pale. It was obvious that he never got out into the sun very often, but the tone of his skin gave him an abstruse look, almost menacing. His hair looked as if it were the color of the richest chocolate. It waved and looked so soft and smooth. Jounouchi ached to touch it. Kaiba's lips…Jounouchi blushed brightly. They looked so tantalizing and it made the blonde's heart race whenever they curled into a smirk or even a grin.

As he sat alone in his room that resided in the Kaiba Mansion, Jounouchi realized how very handsome the CEO really was. And it wasn't until that moment that he came to grips with the fact that he was _attracted _to Kaiba. Perhaps it was the deep voice that sent shivers up his spine, or the crystallized blue eyes that seemed so menacing and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time. A small smile tugged at Jounouchi's lips at his newfound truths. 

Yes, he was happy, but at that moment, he just wanted to see Kaiba again.

* * *

A royal blue eye opened slightly as it took in the bright colors of the morning. Kaiba groaned as he buried his face into his pillow and took a deep breath. He could barely recall the last time he had had a good night's sleep and it wasn't a surprise that it had felt very pleasant. Kaiba's mind was fogged over, barely allowing him to remember that there was an injured pup in his home. At this he sat up and raked a hand through his hair. He looked out the window and stared at the sunrise for a moment. There were so many things that he'd like to see and do but unfortunately, Kaiba Corporation consumed his entire day. The young boy yawned again as he stood from his bed and he walked over the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth and emerged from the bathroom fully awake. 

Kaiba walked over to his closet and took out his favorite attire; his Battle City outfit but without the white trench coat. As soon as the buckles were in place, Kaiba left his room and walked down the hall to check on Jounouchi. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, Kaiba paused and recalled last night's events. Jounouchi sitting outside, bathed in the moon's light and soaked with rain…Jounouchi staring at him with an indescribable emotion in his eyes…Jounouchi hugging him…the feeling of having Jounouchi's lips pressed against Kaiba's cheek…

The CEO shook his head, hating the way his heart would race so suddenly whenever he thought of Jounouchi _that_ way. Somehow the blond duelist had gotten a strange hold of him and it made Kaiba feel as if he was sick every time he was around him. It was a new and eerie feeling and Kaiba didn't know what in the world it could possibly be. But it wasn't entirely frightening. A part of him enjoyed being around Jounouchi, and the brunette suspected that it was those feelings that were causing his heart to race or his face to flush.

The feeling was almost intoxicating and it was pulling Kaiba deeper and deeper into it. 

Kaiba opened the door and was surprised to see Jounouchi sitting by the window again. The blonde's head was resting against the window as he gazed out into the sunrise. His hair shimmered and his skin fairly glowed. Jounouchi's rich, honey colored eyes were warm. Kaiba's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the sight. His heart was pounding so wildly against his chest that he feared Jounouchi could hear it. And once again that feeling was beginning to arise in Kaiba's stomach. It felt strange but somehow, so right. 

Jounouchi, feeling that someone was in the room, turned around to see Kaiba openly staring at him. The blond gave him a sunny smile and was surprised to see Kaiba's face flush slightly. Jounouchi beckoned him to come over at which Kaiba surprisingly complied.

"Have you seen this?" Jounouchi breathed, "It's so beautiful." Kaiba stared out the window and gazed at the sunrise. He then realized that he had never stopped to look at it or even dare appreciate it.

'Then again, there are many things I haven't had time to appreciate,' Kaiba thought as his eyes traveled to the blond. 

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba changed the subject. Jounouchi sighed as he stared into Kaiba's eyes.

"Still a little sore, but otherwise I'm fine," he replied simply. Jounouchi began to stand and when he suddenly realized he was still too weak and tired to really compose himself, his legs gave way and he fell. The blond readied himself for the impact to the ground, but the pain never came. Instead, he felt a pair of strong arms catch him quickly and pull him to a strong chest. Jounouchi blushed bright red as he realized Kaiba had caught him and was presently holding him tightly in his arms.

Not that Jounouchi was complaining of course…

"You should still be in bed," Kaiba complained. "You're not strong enough to be wandering around the house." The taller of the two began to push Jounouchi away when he felt the blond cling to him. Kaiba hesitated for a moment, only to see that Jounouchi had a tight grip on his shirt and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

"Let's…stay like this…" Jounouchi whispered. "Just for a while…" Kaiba noticed that although he couldn't see the blonde's eyes, Jounouchi's face was red and had an incredibly calm expression. Kaiba heard the other boy sigh and relax into his arms. Both stayed there, staring deeply into the sunrise. The CEO gulped when he felt Jounouchi bury his face into the crook of his neck. And once again, Kaiba fought down a bright blush. "I kind of like this, you know," Jounouchi spoke so softly that Kaiba almost had to lean down to hear him. Jounouchi looked up to gaze into Kaiba's eyes with such a softness in them. The brunette gulped again as he felt his heart pound wildly in his chest, almost drowning in those endless pools of honey.

Somehow, Kaiba never realized how truly beautiful Jounouchi was. Perhaps it was because all he ever saw was the loud-mouthed mediocre duelist instead of the shy, beautiful boy he really was. Jounouchi was never one to show his true self to his rival, so it was plain to see why Kaiba was so taken back with the blonde's sudden display of unnatural beauty.

"Oh really?" Kaiba spoke softly, surprising himself as he did so. Jounouchi nodded as his eyes darkened with an emotion that Kaiba couldn't read. Kaiba's face reddened as he saw the blond shut his eyes and begin to lean in. Despite himself, he couldn't pull away and felt himself lean in closer as well. 

The sun shone so brightly through the window. The leaves of trees in the surrounding area created small patterns that carried themselves into the bedroom. A soft breeze blew by and the world seemed to have stopped spinning for just that one moment. Kaiba never thought he'd ever attempt to kiss someone he hated so much…but now…

He…

Their lips were only centimeters apart; Jounouchi could feel Kaiba's warm breath against his lips. Both of their hearts pounded wildly in anticipation for what would come next, when suddenly-

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba called out from behind the closed door.

Kaiba jerked back suddenly and he could've sworn he felt Jounouchi twitch violently. 

__

Damn it! Kaiba heard that little voice in his mind again. He released his hold on the blond boy and headed towards the door.

"Um…sorry about that," Jounouchi apologized. Kaiba stopped and turned to face the blond boy he had almost kissed. The brunette shook his head.

"Rest assure," Kaiba spoke. "We'll finish what we started."

* * *

End of Chapter 6


End file.
